


All I Should've Done

by JasnNCarly



Series: Claudia and Jason [13]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Hurricane Formations"





	All I Should've Done

They had arrived at the office, prepared to make sure this possibility was eliminated from their lives; but it was too late.  
  
Claudia knew she could not be a mother; her past had revealed that much about her.   
  
The doctor had to inform Jason of the news because she felt far too incapable, still seated in a hospital gown and shock.   
  
“How far along?”  
  
“Almost twelve weeks.”  
  
Jason dismissed the doctor with a nod, leaving his head bowed as the news sunk in; Claudia stepped off the examining table, cautious in her approach, but melted when his arms embraced her.


End file.
